The kingdom of MAL
by lupadim
Summary: In a kingdom very, very far away from here, the MAL citizens revolt due to the prohibition of img. Now, they must fight against the five MODs and claim the throne.
1. A cold introduction

Chaos! Nearly all the population of MAL revolted against the emperor Xinil after he prohibited the consumption of img (a very famous alcoholic drink). The poor MALers wanted img back, but they were completely ignored by the tyrant, thus, people started rioting. What would happen to the emperor?

But Xinil was smart. He sent MODs (Monsters of Destruction) to contain the revolts. The MODS were: Lunar, ShenLong, Reversa, Suzune-san and Saca. Each one of them had a special ability, but their main function was the same; to kill. They all would stealthily infiltrate in the riots and kill each person, one by one.

Not very far from the capital city, Lupadim and JD-2412 were walking. They were both rioting citizens willing to taken down the govern of MAL. There was a huge difference in their tactics, what's more, their skill was also different.

"We should not stay here, it is dangerous" – said JD. "Please… I examined the map several time, there should be no MOD here." replied Lupadim, while looking at the map. Accordingly to such, they would need to walk 200 more steps in order to reach their desired destination: Zealot's hideout, a place where the MALers would be able to hide from the MODs.

But something unexpected happened: They heard a scream. "Hey! Let me go with you!". "Sure, why not?".

"So, what is your name?"

"I am Tachi, pleased to meet you!"

"You're going to Zealot as well?"

"Sure! It is too dangerous to walk alone, so I decided to get company."

They barely managed to speak that much and suddenly there was nothing but blood. A bullet pierced Tachi's forehead. Lupadim and JD started running as fast as they could.

"Oh shit, what was that?" – asked JD.

"Seems like a sniper bullet…"

"Oh no… That means…"

"GET COVER!"

It was Lunar, the sharpshooter. Capable of killing anyone from hundreds of meters; The most stealth of all the MODs. Lunar was from far the strongest one as well. Once her aim was locked on a prey, that prey couldn't escape. But Lupadim was a professional. JD not that much, but Lupadim was able to guide him. They managed to get cover with the help of a huge metal gate. Even Lunar wouldn't be able to pierce metal.

"Did we escape?" – asked JD to Lupadim.

"Probably. We should stay here and wait, though."

And they waited for one hour before progressing with the journey to Zealot.


	2. Herediti joins the party

Two mysterious characters were having a conversation in the Casual Discussion Court. They were MODs planning their next movements. One of the main objectives of the rioting citizens was to conquer the two great courts: the Casual Discussion court, and the Anime Discussion court. That would give the MAlers a great advantage in the war. However, it was a very difficult task as well; those courts were defended by Xinil's army, not to mention it was the outpost of some MODs.

"How many did you kill today?" – said one of the mysterious figures.

"Around two hundred. Yet, it is not enough." – replied the other.

"You bet… When this war is over, the population of the MAL kingdom will be greatly reduced"

"That is actually good; Don't you know about Xinil's plan?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think we have the resources to put it in practice."

"You never think anything, ShenLong!"

"Oh, shut up, Reversa…"

Reversa possessed the most powerful weapon in the world; the ban hammer. Some people even consider him more powerful than Lunar (which is not true). Due to the big diversity in the MODs's tactics, some of the citizens decided to specialize in one type of combat that would be super effective against one of the five MODs. The avoiders were people that trained just to defeat Reversa. They were quite a lot, and there are legends about avoiders that managed to survive one strike of the ban hammer. Accordingly to legends, those who survive a strike from the ban hammer end up gaining a special power.

While the MODs were discussing, Lupadim and JD had just recently entered Zealot. All the houses were made of wood. There was a huge firepit in the center where people would cook their food and eat in company of others. Lupadim decided to approach the firepit and talk with a stranger.

"Hey! I am Lupadim, from Balbadd, what is your name?"

"Balbadd? I have heard of such place… I am Lima_, but you can call me Lima."

"Do you know where Is Zealot, the leader of this hideout?"

"Sure, you can find him inside the…" – before being able to finish that phrase, Lima got interrupted by a drunk guy.

"Hey, frends, whaddayare discussing..?" – said him with some difficulty.

"Oh, I am sorry for his lack of manners; That man is Herediti. He is your average drunk joe" – explained Lima.

"Can you two fight?" – inquired JD to them.

"Nope, I am useless and worthless, but Herediti is the best in the drunk style" – replied Lima

"Wait a second!" – said Lupadim.

Lupadim and JD backed a bit.

"What do you think?" – asked JD.

"The drunk style is a forgotten art, and it is also very difficult to master. I think we should definitely consider that."

"I heard that drunk masters are good in defending; As both me and you are bad on defending, I think we should hire him."

"I am not bad at defending!" – complained Lupadim.

"Yes you are."

"You little shit. Very well, let's invite him!"

After that, the two approached the other two in the firepit.

"HEREDITI, JOIN OUR TRIPULATION, BE OUR NAKAMA!" – yelled JD.

"You are embarrassing us…" – said Lupadim.

"You want me to join your tripulation? Oh my friends, how does one consider such beautiful possibility given by the Okazaki descendants!" – said Herediti. He was VERY drunk.

"So, do you accept?"

"Well, it depends… What is the role of your group?"

"We are considering taking over the Casual Discussion court."

"Are you insane?" – said Lima. "Do you know anything about the mods that are guarding that place?"

"Accordingly to my sources… ShenLong and Reversa."

"Yeah, so how can you even think at that? Do you even know that Reversa possesses the ban hammer?"

"I ACCEPT!" – said Herediti

"Very well! We are going to meet you tomorrow in this very same place, when the sun rises. Have fun and enjoy the party!" – said Lupadim

"Why don't you stay for longer?"

"I don't want to hear Lima's bullshit"

Lupadim and JD walk away from the scene.


	3. The ban hammer strikes

Inside the smallest hut of the village, there was an old man sleeping. He had a long white beard, as well as some hair. He would snore out loud. Lupadim knew he was Zealot, the leader of Zealot's hideout.

"Hey, wake up, old man…" – said Lupadim.

"O…o… ohh? Harlock, is that you?"

"Don't you ever compare me to that guy again!"

"Well, well… What brings you here?"

Lupadim showed to Zealot a map. It was a very old and dusty map, made during the times where MAL was a peaceful place. Nowadays, if you try to map the region, you get censored.

"Congratulations, your quest is complete."

"Now we just need to dive in the Casual Discussion court?" – asked JD

"I suppose. But are you two ready to face the challenge of the MODs?"

"I expect Reversa to be there. If it happens that ShenLong is there as well, we are going to have problems."

"That is correct. So?"

"I will take the risk" – replied Lupadim.

"Your confidence will be your ruin, Lupadim…"

"I will be leaving tomorrow. We must bring img back."

Lupadim and JD left the hut. JD decided to find a place to sleep, while Lupadim had to go to the hut's hospital, to get some medicines that would be useful in their journey. When the sun rose, they went to meet Herediti in the firepit, and explained him more about their journey; The plan was to sneak inside the General Area, take a look in the area, and decide if it was safe enough to break inside the Casual Discussion. The plan went smooth, there were no MODs around and they managed to get inside the Casual Discussion Court.

Once they got inside, the plan was to fire a flare and announce how they conquered the CD court. Then, all the other citizens would move to the court and use it as their new base/hideout.

"Do you have the flare?" – asked Lupadim to JD

"Yes, let me use it" – replied JD

After the flare were used, they got an unexpected visitor. A man approached them. He looked like a paladin, with golden armor, white hair and some beard. He was carrying a huge, golden hammer, that had many jewels. It was the ban hammer. The man was Reversa, the MOD, also known as Reversa the Punisher. Anyone hit by the ban hammer would perish. It was one of the most dangerous situations any MALer could be in.

"So you three fired that flare? I didn't expect anyone to get near the CDC…" – said Reversa

"WE ARE SORRY SUMIMASE PLEASE FORGIVE US WE DON'T WANNA DIE I STILL HAVE MUCH TO TROLL" – cried JD

"Don't worry, my friends, let me handle him!" – said Herediti, while drunk-walking slowly to his opponent. Reversa gave him a sarcastic laugh and charged directly at Herediti. The drunk technique is very curious; No matter how much Reversa tried, he was unable to hit Herediti. The drunk old man started to kick and punch Reversa while dodging the hammer bashes, but it was useless, because Reversa had a very resistant armor.

"It is time to use my special techniques!" – said Reversa. He started charging some power, then yelled: "ONE HOUR BAN", while giving extremely fast hammer attacks. Herediti was dodging each one with no trouble. It started scaling; "ONE DAY BAN". The attacks got faster and stronger, but Herediti was still dodging them. He survived through the one week ban, one month ban, and finally, the one year ban.

"You are quite good…" – said Reversa to his opponent.

"Already tired?"

"Hmpf… I didn't expect to use that power today… But very well…" – he started charging so much power that he rocks nearby began to float. And he yelled: "PERMA BAN". It was an extremely fast attack with huge radius. Herediti wasn't able to dodge this. When Reversa was about to strike Herediti, Lupadim in front of Reversa's and got hit in the chest by the ban hammer.

Lupadim got striked in the chest. It was a perma ban. No normal human could ever survive that. Was it the end for Lupadim?


	4. Harlock the judge

Lupadim got on his knees and began to spit blood. It was a really violent attack. The perma ban, one of the most powerful attacks inside the ban hammer's arsenal. It was clear: Lupadim was unable to fight anymore. Yet, Reversa was trembling. Almost pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Lupadim was slowly getting up.

"Th…th…that's impossible… THERE IS NO WAY A HUMAN CAN SURVIVE THAT" – shouted Reversa

"Oh, there is a way… I just did…"

"Even the best avoiders couldn't survive that… Who are you?"

"I think you remember me very well, Reversa…"

That struck Reversa really hard. He finally remembered who Lupadim was. Many years ago, he fought Lupadim and applied a one-month ban on him. The problem is that Lupa was an avoider, so he managed to survive that ban. Everytime you survive a ban hammer's attack, the immense power that comes from it stays on the body of the person that was hit, and that person usually gains a new power.

"You were the guy that survived my one-month ban…"

"Precisely."

"But still, that's impossible. The perma ban is far too powerful, no one can survive the impact!"

"You forgot one thing… That day, when you banned me, I received a special power. After much pain, I noticed one thing. I felt resistant to the ban hammer's power. I was not completely sure, but it seems I was right; The ban hammer is not strong enough to kill me with one blow, because my power is to be passively resistant to it."

"Curse you, Lupadim. Why are you even rioting against the MAL government? Isn't that illogical?"

"About that…"

Before Lupadim was able to explain, they heard a voice coming from not very far. It was from the place where the judge stands. After all, it was a court. It was too dark to see, but the man was carrying a judge's hammer. He calmly sat down in the judge's chair.

"Who is the defendant?" – said the mysterious person

"Who dares to sit in the judge's place? I am the only judge of the Casual Discussion Court!" – yelled Reversa

"Silence! This is my court, so be quiet!" – replied the other man

"That voice… I can't believe it… It's you, Harlock!" – yelled Lupadim with anger.

JD and Herediti noticed the situation was dangerous. They began to step back slowly.

"What are you doing here? Curse you, brother…" – said Lupadim to the mysterious man.

"Lupadim, why don't you call me by my name? Show some respect to the judge"

"Curse your name as well…"

"Damn, it is you, Harlock… I thought it was someone else" – said Reversa

"You are not the judge of this court, Harlock. You belong to the Forum Games section. And you too, Reversa; you don't belong here. This is a court way too important for two worms like you." – replied Lupadim

"Blasphemy!" –yelled Reversa while charging in Lupadim's direction. Lupadim blocked the ban hammer's attack with ease; After all, he was resistant to it.

"Reversa, don't do anything stupid! You are forgetting an important detail!" – yelled Harlock

"Argh, what is it?"

"Once someone is struck by the ban hammer, that person gets a power. In other words, Lupadim received a special power, and we are not sure what it is yet… It is dangerous to charge recklessly!"

Reversa stopped right away. He noticed that what Harlock said was very true. Maybe Lupadim was now able to kill everyone with a single blink. Yet, Lupadim was very damaged due to the impact of the ban hammer. Was he really able to fight?

"That… is much true…" – said Lupadim while walking towards Harlock – "You… step down, you are not the judge… You won't have the honor of owning the Casual Discussion court!"

"I can kill you at any moment, Lupadim"

"You are useless without Arcadia!" – replied Lupadim to Harlock. That was true as well.

"Reversa, I'll let you handle the situation… I must go and get Arcadia. I will be back in some minutes, supposing you are still fighting with Lupadim" – said Harlock before using his jetpack to fly away.

"Impressive… So powerful, yet so stupid… That Harlock guy amuses me" – commented Reversa. "Well, Lupadim, you got some minutes to kill me before he comes back"

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can't; But I am going to kill you" – said Reversa while charging his hammer – "I highly doubt you will be able to handle another perma ban. Will you evade that?"

Reversa charges at Lupadim while yelling "PERMA BAN!". Extremely fast and extremely powerful, that's how the perma ban is. Yet, Lupadim dodged it, instead of blocking it.

"Come on! Fight back! Use your new special power!"

But Lupadim wouldn't. Because he had no new special powers. For some reason, he didn't receive any other power when he got struck by the perma ban. Maybe a human can only receive one power from the ban hammer? And what is he going to do now? Lupadim has only around three minutes to kill Reversa before Harlock comes back with the Arcadia. A very difficult moment.


	5. Dying for a new path

Reversa began attacking Lupadim repeatedly with the hammer. It was easy enough to dodge them all. Lupa also decided to attack; He began to kick Reversa's weak spot (his chest) several times. It was an balanced fight until Reversa decided to use the perma ban technique several times. Lupadim managed to dodge the first ones, but he got hit in the chest on the 15th time. Lupa fell on the ground, spitting blood and barely able to contain his pain.

"This is the end. I hope Harlock doesn't get angry with me for killing his brother."

"I… will not die… on the Casual Discussion court…"

Reversa smsahed Lupadim's skull with the ban hammer. Lupadim was dead. JD and Herediti began running, terrified by Reversa's power. He decided to give chase to the two poor citizens.

"Damn, he is following us!"

"Don't worry… He isn't fast enough to reach us…" – Herediti had barely said that, they looked behind and saw Reversa, mounted on his ban hammer, flying to their direction. It was a critical moment; impact was inevitable. And it happened. Herediti and JD slowly opened their eyes, and they saw a man blocking the ban hammer's attack. It was a man carrying a turtle shell on his back. He was tall and not too physically strong.

"Who are you? How dare you block the ban hammer's attack?" – shouted Reversa

"I am Introverr, the turtle. Protector of the weak, One Piece fan!" – said Introverr

"Die. One week ban" – said Reversa while charging. Yet, before he could even try to attack Introverr, JD quickly grabbed a shotgun and shot his opponent on the face. Reversa managed to dodge it by a miracle, but JD just kept shooting, in such a way Reversa couldn't get near them.

"Let's retreat!" – yelled Herediti

"But we are so close to kill him!"

"Don't be stupid! What are you going to do when you have to reload?" – said Introverr while pulling JD. He lay on the floor and said "hop on my back!". After Herediti and JD completed the task, Introverr started spinning like a retard without stopping. It was super effective because they were going really fast, thus, escaping the danger. Reversa was no longer able to give chase to them. They looked up and noticed a giant robot flying back to the Casual Discussion Court; It was probably Harlock. Just in time, they escaped!

"I can't believe Lupadim is dead…" – said JD

"He looked like the strongest of us… What are we going to do now?" – said Herediti

"You two… What about joining my team?"

"Your team?"

"Yeah. I am member of the Anti-MOD squad. Our leader is Yorozuyo Gin, the man that killed a mod much time ago."

"Wait a minute, you mean… THE MAN THAT KILLED TACHIII?" – said JD, surprised

"Precisely. As many of you recall, Tachiii was a MOD. He died four months ago, killed by Yorozuo. Apparently, Saca replaced him. My point us, our squad is specialized in killing MODs."

"Uhh, I don't recall that…" – said Herediti

"WHAT? Are you living inside a nutshell?" – yelled JD

"Don't worry… let me explain…" – Introverr began explaining – "Around four and a half months ago, we managed to break the government's cybernetic security and hack their system. We were able to find information about their plans and movements. It was the perfect chance for erasing a mod. We wanted to kill Lunar. Legends say Lunar is the squishiest of all the mods, the problem is that no one ever managed to get close to her. But with the new information, we were able to know exactly where she would be!

The plan was fine, but once it was put in practice, we found something odd. The information seemed to be outdated. There was no sign of Lunar there. Instead, Tachiii was there, for reasons we still don't know. Lunar was covering him by shooting at us from very far away. She fired three times and killed three of us. I guess she would have had a very easy time killing everyone else, but for some reason, she simply stopped shooting, the reason for that is still unknown as well. Our boss and around three exterminators was what we had left; The three exterminators ran away and our boss dueled with Tachii to death. He was the rinner. Yorozuyo, the man that killed Tachiii, the poison master."

"Wow…. That was a great story!" – commented Herediti

"You bet. So, what do you two think? Are you willing to join us?" –said Introverr

JD and Herediti lost their friend, Lupadim, but they still had a path to walk. Would they choose to join the Anti-MOD squad? Is that Introverr guy really telling the truth? They had to be wise in that situation.


	6. A new beginning

After much thinking, Herediti and JD decided to accept Introverr's invite. After all, they had no other way to contribute with the war against the government. It would also be great to see Yorozuyo, the MOD slayer. Introverr decided to take them to their headquartes, which was pretty far away from there. They were travelling really fast with Introverr's spinning technique. There were no dangers on the path, but they could see a lot of destruction. That is what war results in: destruction. The Forum Games section was full of spam, the Creative Corner was completely destroyed and all the artists there had been killed by Lunar, and the Contests district was burning. It was so sad. What was once a beautiful and prospering kingdom was now a war, and all thanks to the prohibition of img.

They looked up and noticed a huge airplane. It was black, as if it wanted to be unseen. On the side, it was written "Kousoku airlines".

"Oh, that airplane is part of the Kousoku airlines. They are a company that works for the government by transporting agents and dispatching them" – explained Introverr to the other two. "If you ever see one of those, try to take them down, but don't do that now; We don't want to announce our position to the others"

They had finally arrived on an old-looking tunnel. It seemed to be a long walk to the end, but they decided to do that anyway. Once they finally arrived to the other end, they found a small metal gate there. Introverr approached it, took his keycard, inserted it on a keycard reader next to the metal gate and said "Magi, Kaiji, One Piece". The gate opened.

Inside, they found a really big base. It had two kitchens, training rooms, bedrooms, and even taverns where people would be able to discuss and debate… Discuss and debate like the old times, before the dictatorship.

"JD, as you use firearms, I guess you should be a dragon slayer" – said Introverr

"Dragon slayer? What is that?"

"Dragon slayers are people specialized in fighting ShenLong the dragon. You will learn all the weak spots of ShenLong, receive weapons specialized in killing dragons and some classes about how to survive in the wilderness."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to fight a dragon!"

"ShenLong is not really a dragon, he is simply a dragonborn. You should know that dragons are dead it has been decades."

"Can't I simply cook some food for you guys?"

"Quit being a pussy, JD…" – said Herediti

"About you, Herediti…" – said Introverr, looking to Herediti – "I guess you should try and become a neck breaker. Those guys are specialized in fighting Suzune-san the flying monkey. You will basically learn martial arts."

"No way! I have to fight as well?" – complained Herediti

"Yes. Everyone will fight."

"I guess we don't have any choice, right?" – said JD

"Exactly. So, do you two agree?"

"Yes" – said both

"Now, go to sector one and speak with the attendant. She is going to assign a room to you two. Training starts tomorrow in sector five."

JD and Herediti were obliged to follow that arduous training. They wanted to get stronger and collaborate with the war against the MAL government, so they started training.

Six months had passed before they finished their training.


	7. Dispatched

After six months, JD and Herediti had finally completed their training. JD was now a somehow skilled (not so much) dragon slayer, and Herediti was a professional neck breaker. Prepared to fight against any danger, those two were waiting for a chance to test their powers, but right now, they were drinking in the tavern, while discussing with their mates.

"So, as I was saying, death penalty is the way to go!" – said one of the tavern participants

"I agree, kill them all" – agreed JD

"No. Life is unique, every human being is equal, we must not kill no matter what" – complained Herediti

Their debate was interrupted when a grunt approached our protagonists and said "You two are being invited to speak with our leader at sector eight. The password is 'Naruto sucks'. He will be waiting for you two at 19:00". It was a great surprise for JD and Herediti, because speaking directly with the leader was extremely rare and not everyone could be able to do it. They were finally going to meet Yorozuyo, the man that killed a MOD.

Many years ago, the MAL citizens used to believe MODs were immortal, but that changed when Yorozuyo slayed Tachiii. Thanks to him, there is hope in the difficult times where the citizens fight against the government. JD and Herediti waited for the clock to hit 18:58 and went to the sector eight's direction, but they got interrupted by a metal door. After inputting the password, which was "Naruto sucks", our heroes finally managed to get inside the sector eight. It was extremely small, there was a corridor leading to a wooden door, and there was a plate on the door, written "Yorozuyo – MOD slayer".

Upon entering the room, they met a man with white beard. He appeared to be extremely old.

"I was expecting you two…" – said the old man

"Well, that's obvious… You invited us to come here at this exact time…"

"Shut up!" – said the old man. After that, he pressed a button, and the room began to tremble. It was an elevator. They started going up and up. The room was no longer on the underground; they could see the sky, which means they were on a tower.

"I wanted to congratulate you, Herediti. You are the best neck breaker this organization has ever seen, congratulations!"

"What about me?" – said JD

"You suck. Your lack of skill is so huge, I highly doubt you are going to beat ShenLong… I mean, really, you suck, you are probably the worst dragon slayer that ever existed. We tell you to aim for the feet, and you end up shooting on the hands. We tell you to aim at the head, and you end up shooting at the dick. Completely wrong."

"Well… I am sorry…"

"BUT. It seems you are a genius when it comes to managing firearms. Your aim is superb. We noticed you missed the shots not because you didn't have the skill, but because you were an idiot. There is nothing we can do about your increasingly idiocy, but I am sure we can make sure of your amazing accuracy."

"Much thanks, grandpa! I won't let you down!"

"We have tracked ShenLong, and it seems he is going to be at the Casual Discussions court. I am going to send a squad of ten dragon slayers to kill him, and you two are going to be part of that squad"

"But I am not a dragon slayer!" – said Herediti

"That's right, and I doubt we can consider JD a dragon slayer, he simply sucks. Having that on mind, we are going to send you two, along with Introverr, as a support team; your mission will be to fight if something goes wrong and they need reinforcements. Expect to have to deal with some minor government agents as well. Understood?"

"Yes, your honor" – said both JD and Herediti

They had to accept the mission because the Casual court was the place where Lupadim died. They weren't going to be able to avenge him, because Reversa wasn't there, but still, it would be a chance to conquer that place! The Casual court was Lupadim's favorite place in the whole MAL kingdom. If the MAL citizens had control over it, JD and Herediti were sure Lupadim would be happy.

"I want you two here tomorrow, at 18:00 clock, to meet the rest of the team." – after saying that, Yorozuyo pressed the same button that made the elevator go up. The elevator was now doing down. After that, he said "You two are dismiss…" but he wasn't able to finish that. A bullet pierced his forehead. Yorozuyo the MOD slayer fell to the ground dead, thanks to a sniper shot.

"GET DOWN! IT'S LUNAR!" – yelled JD, after all, he had a similar experience six months before that, when Lunar killed Tachi.

Herediti did as recommended, and both them were safe, as the elevator had already reached the underground. But Yorozuyo was dead.


	8. A spy among us

There were hundreds of people in a large room. It was an amphitheater. There was a stage in the front, and there was a man in the stage, ready to give a speak. JD and Herediti were there, ready to listen.

"All right... it seems the old man left us... Accordingly to the rules, I am going to be the new leader. Everyone here probably knows me already. I am Zeaos, the knight. I am also a dragon slayer, an avoider and a solar. Everyone in this room acknowledges my leadership?"

"Yes, Zeanos-san" - said everyone

"Our base was supposed to be secret, but it seems the government somehow found out about it. We are going to move bases tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience. More details will be explained within some minutes. I just wanted to point some important things right now.

First of all: Our plans didn't change at all. Our biggest project right now is eliminating ShenLong, and we are going to do that." – after saying that, everyone in the amphitheater hoored – "We are still going to train new members to become specialists, but any training will be put on-hold for one week, after all, we need as much people as possible to help with changing bases. I want the squad that is about to be dispatched to THAT mission on my office now.. Oh, and one more thing… I don't know how the government found our base, but I am sure of one thing: There is a spy among us."

Those last words initiated chaos in the theater. Everyone started talking and looking at each other, there was no way Zeaos could speak anything else. Herediti, JD and the other ten dragon slayers went to Zeaos's office, which was in the same place where the old leader got assassinated. There was now a plate, and written on the plate: "Zeaos – The knight'. Once they entered the room, Zeaos gave every squad member very specific orders about the duty of each person. He explained how they were going to proceed with the mission, what to do if anything goes wrong, and how to react to any dangerous situations. It was a top secret mission and they were the only ones to know about was really well explained, and everyone felt like it would be an easy task. After the explanation, everyone went to their bedrooms.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day!" – said JD to Herediti

"You bet. We are going to kick some ass. I can't believe it has been over six months I am sober."

"Just a question… why are you still helping me? I mean, you could be drinking with Lima on Zealot's right now… Why risking yourself so much?"  
"The answer is simple, my friend. I love img. It is my favorite drink. The government prohibited the consumption of img, and as you probably know, all the img industry is under the control of the government. We have no more img to consume… I simply can't take it. I must destroy that stupid dictatorship and get my img again!"

"You seem to be such a smart guy when sober. Why destroying everything with drinks?"

"I need… to fulfill a hole in my heart… But the more I drink, the bigger it gets."

Satisfied with the answer, JD turned off the lights and both went to sleep. They were very anxious, after all, chances are they would be fighting a dragonborn soon.

While everyone was sleeping happily in the Anti-MOD base, it was different inside the government. There were six people reunited in an extremely luxurious room, it seemed to be a room made for reunions.

"My fellow MODs… You are doing a great job so far…"

"Thank you, Xinil-sama" – said the five others in chorus

Xinil was a mysterious person. He had silver hair and was wearing a samurai outfit. His voice was cold and slow, and no one could see his face. All the MODs respected him a lot due to the fact he was almost always correct about his presumptions.

"I wanted to talk about the report given to us by the spy M4-G1. It seems no one suspects Reversa's death yet. Good job so far, Roddac. It was a good decision to make you my new MOD."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Roddac was a shady-looking man. He had black hair, huge muscles and his voice was brute. You could see in his eyes the will to get more powerful and richer, even if that meant stepping over his teammates. He was wearing golden armor, typical of paladins, exactly like the one Reversa used to use.

"After analyzing our reports, I decided it is safe to proceed with the plans. ShenLong, you are going to be in the Casual Discussion court tomorrow. There should be no trouble there. Lunar, you will be camping near the base we found some days ago. Roddac, you are free to do whatever you want. Suzune-san and Saca, I want you two in the Anime Discussion court. Understood?"

"Yes, Xinil-sama" said the five MODs in chorus"

"Dismissed."

The five MODs left the room.


	9. JD the dragon slayer

It was the day. JD and Herediti woke up early to prepare for the mission. They were supposed to travel around thirty miles in order to reach the Casual Discussions court. JD was really scared, and even though he trained really hard for that day he was an idiot that can't be helped. Herediti was perfectly relaxed, he seemed to be 100% secure about the mission and was perfectly calm. He took a bottle of bisurl and started drinking; he would have to be drunk in order to fight using the drunk style, which means he would have to start drinking from the morning.

They managed to leave the base without Lunar noticing, because the exit was underground. It was around 23:00 when they finally reached a place that was near the Casual Discussions court. They took that long because they had to avoid all the possible dangerous locations that would draw attention. Once they arrived, one of the members began to speak. He looked like everyone else, nothing special at all, except for his uniform, which was different.

"Everyone here knows the plan?"

"Yes, sir." – said everyone

"Uhh… actually… can you remind me? I think I forgot it" – said JD

"You must be JD. Yorozuyo had told me about an idiot that would be in the team…" – he sighed – "Listen carefully, JD-2412, I will only explain it once.

The mission begins with infiltrating inside the Casual Discussions court. For that, we are going to send one member inside. He will be responsible for knowing how many enemies are inside the court. Then, we will act accordingly to the number of enemies and who they are. I have prepared around two thousands of plans and calculated around five thousands of possibilities, so I guess we are going to do fine."

"Thanks for reminding me, sir! Err, what was your name again?"

"I am Battlechill, the captain of the dragon slayer team, also know as the Texas Sharpshooter"

"Thanks, Battlechill-san! I will do my best!"

After some conversation, one of their members disguised as a government agent and went to the Casual Discussion court. He entered through the windows. Two hours later, around 03:00, he came back with a full report of the situation. ShenLong seemed to be alone, and he was sleeping. It was the perfect chance! Battlechill gave the order and the dragon slayers started rushing to the main entrance of the Casual Discussion court. They broke down the door and started going towards ShenLong's restroom. They found him sleeping in the bed. Battlechill instantly made a signal to the others to stop moving.

"Silence! Don't wake him up!" – he whispered – "I will execute him with my dagger"

Battlechill was walking slowly towards ShenLong. He was doing his best for not waking up the dragonborn. Upon close range, he took his dagger and got in position. Just one stab on the left ear and the Casual Discussion court would be possession of the rebellion. But when he was about to stab, ShenLong suddenly opened his mouth and breathed fire right in Battlechill's face. He melted completely his head. Battlechill fell to the ground and there was only his skull left. A quick and painless death.

"Damn it, I wasn't expecting visitors…" – said him while warming up – "I don't know who you guys are, but…" – he wasn't able to finish that because two of the dragon slayers got pistols and began to shoot at him. ShenLong yelled "FU" and all the bullets fell to the ground. Not only that, everyone in the room lost their balance. It was terrifying; a dragonborn right in front of them. The difference in power was huge.

"See you later, guys. FUS… RO DAH!" – everyone went flying through the walls. They stayed on the air for about five seconds. When they fell to the ground, no one managed to get up. JD and Herediti noticed that, grabbed their weapons and start running towards their mates. But they couldn't finish the route because ShenLong was walking towards them (JD and HereditI).

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE" – cried JD

"You are the dragon slayer here… Do something…!" – said Herediti while slowly dizzy due to being drunk

JD remembered all his classes about how to kill a dragon. There are quite a few weak spots: the left ear for instant death, the right ankle for making him unable to walk, the dick for making him unable to have children, among others. JD quickly grabbed his revolver and aimed for the right ankle, it was the easiest target. When he shot, ShenLong said "FU" and the bullet fell to the ground. Were firearms ineffective against him?

"You are useless, let me handle this." – Herediti rushed towards ShenLong on melee range. When he was about to strike, ShenLong hit him with a karate chop on the neck. Irony of destiny: the neck breaker had been hit in the neck. Herediti fell to the ground unconscious. JD thought "That's strange" but didn't give much attention to that fact: He were now facing a bigger opponent. He decided to get his revolver and fire to ShenLong again. Upon pulling the trigger, the dragonborn yelled "FU" as always, but…

"It was a blank!" – said JD

"What?" – said ShenLong, surprised

JD fired and the bullet hit ShenLong's left ear. Death was instant. There was the dead corpse of ShenLong, the dragonborn. All of the fallen soldiers looked to that scene surprised, they had no idea what happened.


	10. Abnormality

It was over. ShenLong was defeated! THE CASUAL DISCUSSION COURT WAS CONQUERED! JD was so happy he even cried until he noticed Herediti on the ground. He started running towards Herediti.

"ARE YOU THERE? Don't leave me, Herediti!" – said JD… No response, though, so he said even louder – "PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE Y…" – but got interrupted by Herediti's punch

"What are you saying, idiot? I was just unconscious…"

The others were commemorating, it was a glorious moment. Everyone went back to the Anti-MOD base, and they told Zeaos about the epic victory. Zeaos decided then that their new base would be right next to the Casual Discussion court. That place was actually an old base from the Anti-MOD organization, but they had to move when the MODs started getting too close. It was a great advancement, and finally the situation of the war was starting to change.

And much time passed.

It had been two weeks since the defeat of ShenLong. They were already installed in the new base. JD, Herediti and Introverr were talking in the tavern:

"So, what are you two planning to do now? Wanna stay with us?" – asked Introverr

"Definitely! So much feels… I feel important after I killed ShenLong, and people even call me JD the Dragon Slayer!"

"I like this place because I can drink as much as I want. That's the only reason I will stay." – said Herediti

"Well, I am glad you two will stay with us." – he made a small pause – "Did you two hear about the spy?"

"Oh, I remember Zeaos saying something about a spy two weeks ago" – said JD

"Any suspicions?" – asked Introverr

"Well, actually… I thought it was strange when" – but JD was interrupted by someone else. He was one of the average members of the Anti-MOD organization.

"JD, Introverr and Herediti, right?" – asked the stranger

"Yes" – said the other three

"Zealos-sama wants to see you three. He is in the main entrance of the Casual Discussion Court. It seems to be really important…"

"Let's go then" – said Introverr

Once they got to the entrance of the Casual Discussion Court, they found Zealos, with a worried face.

"I am glad you three arrived… I want you three to meet the others, they are in the Court -1"

"What? You said -1?" – asked Introverr

"I know it sounds weird, and trust me, it is going to get EVEN MORE weird. We found a secret passage, it seems the MODs were doing some really weird stuff in that court… Just follow that corridor and enter through the hole on the wall"

They did as told. Halfway of the corridor, they found a huge hole in the wall. There were some pairs of stairs there going down. In the end of the stairs, there was a room blocked by two wooden double doors, and a plate on those doors: "Court -1". Upon entering the court, they found many really strong members of the Anti-MOD organization. They were all people specialized in killing a certain type of MOD. After some minutes Zealos entered the room and said:

"Everyone, have a seat. I am going to explain the situation." – said Zealos while walking to the judge's chair – "Apparently, we found an abnormality in this world, and it is right there" – he pointed to a strange machine lying on the side of the court

Everyone began asking themselves…. What was that machine? And why was it an abnormality? What was Zealos talking about? And what JD, Introverr and Herediti have to do with this? A big mystery indeed


	11. The Final Scenario

Everyone was looking at the strange machine on the side of the room. It was a little bigger than a fridge, and anyone could enter it easily. Everyone reacted surprised, but no one knew what the machine was.

"We found this machine here. It seems the MODs and maybe some government agents were using it… The most surprising thing is… This machine is apparently a portal to another dimension." – said Zeaos. It was impossible to believe such nonsense! Everyone began speaking at the same time until they heard Zeaos shout "SILENCE!" After that, he continued: "We still don't know what the mods were doing with this thing… but after doing some tests, we concluded that it is safe, so we decided to ask our best warriors to help us. This is going to be a recon mission, I want everyone to gather as much information as you can in the other dimension. We want to know what is that dimension, what is its purpose and why the government has access to it."

Zealos explained more about the tactics, what to do if something bad happened and a lot of technical information. After that, everyone started entering the machine, one by one. JD, Herediti and Introverr were the last ones to enter it. Once inside the machine, you would press a button, and after some seconds, a door on the other side would open, leading to a whole new place… Or was it?

Once JD and the others stepped out of the machine, they saw all their mates in a room. That room was exactly the same as before: the Court -1. Exactly the same. Not even a single difference. Everyone was thinking "So that is what they call a parallel universe?" but conjecture was useless, they had to start working. JD, Herediti and Introverr were a single team responsible for exploring the place.

Once they got out of the Court -1 and climbed up the stairs that would lead them to the corridor of the Casual Discussion Court, they found out that the CDC was really dusty and old. Upon leaving the CDC, they found something even more terrible… There were corpses everywhere. Some of the corpses had burn marks, other corpses had a bullet mark on the head, there were also some skeletons full of broken bones, as if something really heavy impacted them. It was terrible to see, and JD even vomited.

"WHAT IS THIS?" – said JD

"I see dead people…" – commented Introverr

"I… I… I can't…" – Herediti began to cry while falling on his knees

"Calm down, it's not like this, Herediti…" – said Introverr

"WHY? WHY?" – cried Herediti – "It… is all my fault…"

"Don't speak nonsense, dude… This is a really bad scenario, but still, we should find out what happened here… I am also scared, so let's get out of this place, please!" – said JD

"He is right" – said Introverr – "So come on, get up and let's explore this place. We must have courage on the hard times. Especially on the hard times."

Convinced by Introverr's words, Herediti got up and the three began walking. As they moved away from the Casual Discussion Court, they noticed that there were still corpses on the ground. Not as many corpses as before, but there was an occasional corpse here and there. It was absurdly strange. After a full day of exploring, all they could conclude was that the dimension they were exploring was structurally exactly like their original dimension, except for the huge amount of corpses. They went back to the CDC, where they were planning to meet. Introverr wanted to go to the second floor to check the corpses there. Once they got to the second floor, they found, inside a bedroom, the corpse of a man that had no head. It seemed as if his head was melted from his body. JD realized something.


	12. Back from the banned

JD realized something after he saw the corpse of the man on the second floor, but he decided to ignore his instincts as he was na idiot. After the mission was complete, Herediti drank so much he couldn't even stand up. JD remembered his words: "I drink to fulfill a hole in my heart, but the more I drink, the bigger it gets". Those were difficult times. He went to sleep. On the next day, Zeanos assigned a new mission to JD and Introverr: Investigate the area that is supposed to be the Anime Discussion Court.

The ADC was their second most important objective. Once the ADC is dominated by the citizens, the war between MALers and government would be nearly decided. It was an important task. JD and Introverr accepted the task and began travelling to the ADC's direction. The path was full of corpses as usual. After around three hours of travel, they decided to stop by a near deserted village, just to see if there was anything they could use.

The village seemed to be really old, and was abandoned. It was mostly composed of wooden huts, it almost seemed to be Indian. They decided to enter the biggest building there, which seemed to be a tavern, and they found a man with orange hair and futuristic-looking clothes.

"Who are you?" – said Introverr in fight stance

"Woa woa woa, calm down, pals" – said the strange – "I am Aherostar, who are you two?"

"We make the questions here, 'pal'!" – said JD before being punched by Introverr

"Ignore him, please. I am Introverr and he is JD2412. We are just passing by."

"Well, who killed you two?" – asked Aherostar

"Huh?" – said both JD and Introverr

"Oh? You still don't know about this place?"

"No" – said both

"Well, this is the place where you…" – he wasn't able to finish this sentence because a person entered the tavern.

He had black clothes and was wearing a hood. He was also wearing a mask, and his voice sounded to be really mysterious:

"Show your identification cards."

JD and Introverr pointed their weapons to the stranger – "Who are you and what do you mean with identification cards?"

"RUN!" – yelled Aherostar while pushing JD and Introverr. Just at the moment he pushed them, the stranger picked a gun and shot at their direction, but he missed thanks to Aherostar's intervention. JD, Introverr and Aherostar were now running away.

"WHO IS THAT GUY AND I DON'T WANNA DIE I STILL HAVE MUCH TO TROLL" – cried JD

"What you mean 'who is him'? He is Suzune-san, the mercenary!" – explained Aherostar

"What is a mod doing here, this is illogical! What even is this place?" – said Introverr

"We don't have time to explain, just run"

After much running, they ended up meeting with the village's walls. "End of the line", they thought. Suzune-san was running to their direction while holding two weapons that seemed to be sub-machineguns. When he was about to shoot, Introverr opened his mouth and a jet of water sprayed from his mouth, hitting Suzune-san.

"SQUIRTLE!" – said Introverr

"Are you stupid…?" – said JD

"Shut up! It worked!" – replied Introverr

"As if Suzune-san could be beaten with so little… Look… he is getting up…"

Suzune-san was slowly getting up. He didn't appear to have any damage, but he was soaking wet and seemed to be trembling with anger. He dropped the sub-machineguns and picked up a rocket launcher.

"Well, my friends, thanks to me death will be instant!" – said Introverr

"That if we don't survive the explosion and live the rest of our lives without our limbs" – said Aherostar

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITHOUT LIMBS" – cried JD

When Suzune-san was about to shoot, a man appeared behind him. He was wearing green clothes and a fedora. He grabbed Suzune-san by the neck and threw him to the ground. After that, he stomped Suzune's neck in such a way he couldn't breath.

"Wait a second… isn't that man…" – mumbled Introverr

"It's Lupadim!" – said JD

"I heard some screams and a guy yelling 'SQUIRTLE!', so I came here to check what is going on. Nice to meet you two again, Introverr and JD." – after saying that, Lupadim had to back up because Suzune-san had grabbed the sub-machineguns he dropped on the ground and was pointing those weapons to his face.

Suzune-san got up slowly while coughing a lot, and he removed his mask. To the surprise of everyone…

"WHAAAT? SUZUNE-SAN IS ACTUALLY A WOMAN" – screamed Aherostar

Lupadim is back and Suzune-san is actually a woman! The situation is still dangerous. How are our heroes going to proceed?


	13. A hell made by MODs

"That's right... But that changes nothing, I shall eliminate you three right now" – said Suzune-chan with one of the sub-machineguns pointed to Lupadim and the other one pointed to JD, Introverr and Aherostar

"What are we going to do? I don't know how to fight her!" – said JD

"Neither do I. That's it. It was nice to see you again, Lupadim." – said Introverr

"Well, maybe you two don't know how to fight her, but I do. I know how to fight every single MOD." – after saying that, Lupadim kicked sand to Suzune-chan's eyes. JD, Introverr and Aherostar used that chance to run away, and Lupadim did the same while Suzune was stunned. Introverr became a turtle and transported them to farther away.

They travelled for five minutes to very far away from Suzune. Once they couldn't even see the village anymore, Introverr stopped. They set a camp fire and began to talk.

"Thanks for saving us, Lupadim" – said Introverr

"That was nothing" – replied Lupadim

"Haaah, you seem to be stronger now" – said JD

"Maybe a little. But… how did you two even get here?"

"Oh, we found a machine inside the Casual Discussion Court."

"OH, YOU MEAN THE DIMENSIONAL MACHINE?" – said Aherostar surprised

"Yeah, it gotta be that one. It seems we are coming back home once again" – said Lupadim

"Wait, you have to explain us everything, Lupadim. Nothing of this makes sense."

"Very well… I guess I owe you two some explanations…

How does one person becomes a MOD? Accordingly to the tales, the government picks the strongest people, but that is false. You know, some people are born with a special power. A power that makes them unable to kill anyone. Instead, when they kill someone, they end up actually banning that person to this dimension. All the mods have this power, so when Lunar shoots someone, as example, that person is not dead; he/she is simply banned, and gets sent to this dimension. That's what happened when Reversa finished me with this ban hammer, I got sent here.

Most people that arrive on this dimension die instantly. In Lunar's case, the person arrives on this dimension with a bullet stuck on their forehead, so it's obvious they will die instantly. In other words, once you arrive here, the damages that you had in the previous dimension stay. Logically speaking, it would be impossible to survive if you are hit by a MOD's attack. I should have died as well, but as you two already know, I am naturally resistant to the ban hammer's wound. The impact was strong enough to send me to this parallel dimension, but not strong enough to kill me.

This dimension is really mysterious. It seems to be an exact copy of how our world was five years ago. The government uses this dimension to conduct tests that would be judged unethical on the default dimension, and I think there is a correlation between this dimension and the prohibition of img. That's about all I know."

"That… is too crazy for me… Why is Suzune-chan here? She died somehow?" – said Introverr

"No. MODs have the power to travel to this dimension. They can't go back without the assistance of a strange machine. You two know that machine very well, it is the machine on the Casual Discussion Court. Well, I don't know what is Suzune's objective here, that is surely a mysterious thing!"

"Wait a second, how do you know that much?" – asked JD

"You know me it has been five years, right, JD? Well, five years ago, I was actually…" – Lupadim wasn't able to finish that statement because they saw Suzune-chan coming from very far away with a Katana.

"Oh no, there she is!" – said Aherostar

"Look: Suzune-chan is the best when it comes to weapons. She has every kind of weapon and is able to switch through them easily. Nearly perfect accuracy. Get cover and make use of everything you know to take her down."

Everyone got in fight stance. When Suzune-chan was only 10 meters away from the group, she dropped the Katana and picked up a shotgun from nowhere. "Sorry, but you four know too much", she said. No one was able to react to that yet, and JD was so stupid he hadn't even picked up his weapons. Introverr hid inside his turtle shell. When Suzune was about to shoot, a hammer went flying to her direction, and she had to back up in order to dodge it. The hammer went back, flying towards a man wearing golden armor. He was Reversa.

"Oh well… Reversa is here as well… Xinil will be so happy when I bring to him the heads of Lupadim and Reversa!" – said Suzune

"Silence. You and the government betrayed me, so you are going to die."

"What? Why is a MOD helping us?" – said JD

Lupadim, JD, Introverr, Aherostar and Reversa versus Suzune-chan! An epic battle is about to begin.


	14. Monster of Alliance

"Suzune, I can't believe you backstabbed me!" – said Reversa, in fight stance

"Do you know how much Xinil will pay me for killing you?"

"That old douchebag will see my hammer smashing his face" – said Reversa - "And the same to you. I never expected you to betray me…"

"Reversa… I don't want to fight you…" – said Suzune-chan

"Why?" – asked Reversa

"Because I love you"

Reversa couldn't even move. Suzune had just confessed! Deep inside, Reversa loved Suzune as well, so he was happy.

"Well… uhh…" – said Reversa while blushing – "You see… That… kinda… changes the situation… Because now… Uhh… You know, like… We don't have to fight anymore because… you see… I don't have to, like, fight someone that, well, don't wants to fight with me"

"Haaah! I knew you would do that for me!" – said Suzune-chan – "Thanks!"

"Abandon the MODs." – said Reversa

"Huh?"

"Leave the government. Leave the MODs."

"If I do that, the government will hunt me, just like how he is doing with you, and with…"

"No! You are coming with me! I will take down the government! We can do that together!"

"You can count with me as well" – said Lupadim

"Huh? Are you okay with teaming up with me? I almost killed you" – said Reversa

"Poor of you. You still need to train a lot before being able to kill me" – said Lupadim

"DO YOU WANNA DIE NOW?"

"Calm down, guys" – said JD – "I don't think we can trust Suzune-chan, after all, two minutes ago she was about to kill us three!"

"We can trust her." – said Lupadim

"What?" – said JD

"I know her long before she was even a MOD, and she is reliable"

"Thanks, Lupadim!" – said Suzune

"Wait, I am confused!" – said JD

"That's because you are an idiot" – said Lupadim – "I will explain everything on the right time. Anyway… Reversa, can you explain to me what happened after I got banned?"

"Sure… I think I owe you some explanations. Well…

As you probably know, I don't have MOD powers. My powers come from that thing" – said Reversa while pointing to the ban hammer – "The ban hammer is my best friend. He shares his power with me and assists me in the fights. After our fight, Xinil began to think I am a waste of time, because after all, I ended up allowing all your friends to escape. Some things happened after that; I ended up failing on an very important mission. Xinil decided to kill me. He told Lunar to kill me.

He knew about me and Suzune-chan, so he asked Suzune to bait me. She called me to go on a place with her, and when I was there, I saw something shining from very far away. Then I heard a loud noise. It was a sniper shot. The bullet was about to hit me. When I was about to die, I switched dimensions and managed to save my skin. Since then I have been stuck here. That's it."

"Uhh… You went on a date with the ban hammer?" – asked Lupadim

"What is the problem with that?!"

"I guess you are carrying the ban hammer around to compensate something you don't have…" – said JD, but right after saying that, he got punched by Reversa on the face and went flying.

"Reversa… Everytime a MOD goes to this dimension, his eyes shine… And your eyes did shine as well that day… Xinil knows that you are still alive, and he sent me here to kill you"

"And thanks for not doing that."

"All right, now that I have a good comprehension of the situation… It is time to move on."

"Hey! What about me? Can I come with you guys?" – said Aherostar

"But of course. I am curious about one thing… Why are you on this dimension?"

"Oh, that? I found a strange machine some years ago… When I entered it, I ended up being transported to this dimension, and the machine disappeared. Most strange of all, it seemed I was on the future… About two years on the future, or something like that" – said Aherostar

"Wait… That can't be…" – said Lupadim

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. The Anti-MOD organization is camping on the Casual Discussion Court, right?"

"Yeah" – said Introverr

"Let's go there, I bet they will be happy when they find out that two MODs have allied with us" – said Lupadim

"Or maybe they are going to shoot them in the face…" – said JD, while still dizzy from Reversa's punch, but right after saying that, he got punched again and went unconscious

"Yeah, let's go" – said Reversa

And then, Reversa, Suzune-chan, Lupadim, Introverr, JD and Aherostar began their long travel to the Casual Discussion Court.


	15. To become a star

"Seriously, what is going on?" – said Xinil – "First, ShenLong dies, and now Suzune betray us. I expected more from you guys."

"We are sorry, Xinil-sama" – said the three other MODs

"The plan is almost complete, we just need a little more time, so don't let me down. I will be assigning tasks to you three right now."

"Xinil onii-san, I have a question!" – said a girl.

That girl was Saca. She was 12 years old, was wearing scholar uniform and had a friendly voice.

"Do you wanna die, Saca?"

"No!"

"Then, don't call me Xinil onii-san in front of the other MODs." –Xinil said that, doing his best to ignore the fact Rodacc was laughing. Lunar wasn't doing anything other than looking to the wall with her cold, empty eyes.

"Okay, onii-san… My question is: What are we going to do with Suzune onee-san and Reversa-kun?"

"We are obviously going to kill them."

"Huhh? I don't wanna kill them!"

"Annoying…" – Xinil sighed – "I am going to assign the orders to each one of you right now. This is going to be interesting, so listen carefully. After that, you all are free to go."

At that point, Lupadim and his friends had already spoken with the Anti-MOD leaders. They gladly accepted Reversa and Suzune to the team, but they also gave permission to the other members to kill them if they do anything suspicious. Zeanos, the head of the Anti-MOD organization, explained to them that they were currently the strongest team of the Anti-MOD organization, and after saying that, he assigned them orders to hunt and kill the two remaining MODs. There were actually three, but no one knew that Rodacc was in Reversa's place. It would be a risky mission, but no one was afraid of it, after all, they were strong. Right now, Lupadim, Introverr, JD, Reversa and Suzune-chan were eating something in a tavern.

"Hey… where is the drunk guy we recruited in Zealot's hideout?" – asked Lupadim

"Oh, you mean Herediti? Damn, it has been almost one week since we last saw him…" – said JD

"He was really depressive due to all those corpses" – said Introverr

"Hahaha, you guys actually trusted Herediti that much?" – said Reversa. Everyone looked at him with a surprised face – "He is a spy from the government, dudes."

"That's right…" – said Suzune-chan – "It is thanks to him that we found the Anti-MOD base… It is also thanks to him that ShenLong was expecting visitors, which made it possible for him to kill some people before dying. He was a great help for all of us."

"I had no idea…" – said Lupadim

"I had my suspicions" – said JD

"Well… I am going to report that to Zealos. He must know that. See you around, guys" – said Introverr while leaving

"I am leaving as well. A balanced mind requires some good sleep." – said Lupadim

"Haaah, I will drink until I pass out" - said JD

Everyone left the tavern and went to their respective bedrooms, except for JD, who decided to drink until passing away, and Reversa, who decided to walk around. He had a lot to think, after all, within some hours he was going to fight against people that once were his friends. The MODs. Reversa was walking near the Anti-MOD base, while looking at the stars. But of course, there were many corpses on the ground, one could only look at the sky. He asked himself why there were so many stars. And he came to a conclusion, and said to himself:

"Maybe, and just maybe, the people I kill become stars. That would explain the huge amount of stars."

"Is that all you have to say? After killing hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent citizens, all you have to say is that?" – said someone standing ten meters away from Reversa. Reversa got his ban hammer ready, and quickly turned to that person.

"Who are you?"

"I am the man that killed them with you."

"That voice… Oh, it's you, Herediti."

"That's right… I am the drunk old man that spreads death"

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"No, you shouldn't. The MODs killed everyone. All you did was…"

"All I did was informing the MODs about everything. No matter how I look at the situation, I am an accomplice."

"It's very true that you are one of the best spies in the world, if not the best, and that maybe the government wouldn't be able to reach such results without your help, but still, you're just doing your job, get over it."

"No… I can't get over those corpses…"

"That's it, then. Our conversation ends here. By the way, don't go to the Anti-MOD base, they know that you are a spy."

"I will never step there again… And you won't either, Reversa.

"Huh?"

Herediti got a golden revolver. He was aiming for Reversa's head.

"Herediti! What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going to the hell, Reversa, and you are coming with me!"

"HEREDITI!" – yelled Reversa

A gunshot was heard.


	16. Duel

"Why… Herediti…" – said Reversa while dropping the ban hammer"

"I… will punish the MODs. If I do that, maybe my sins will be forgiven."

"I am not your enemy… I am against the MODs as well!"

"Even so, you killed thousands with my help."

"Herediti…"

After saying that, a bullet pierced Herediti's forehead. He fell to the ground dead, and there was blood everywhere. Only one person was capable of doing that.

"LUNAR! You are here to save me! Than…" – he could barely say that, a bullet pierced his forehead as well. Very far away from the two corpses, about one thousand meters, was a girl, about 17 years old, holding a sniper rifle.

"Xinil-sama… the two traitors were eliminated…"

"Good. Great job as always, Lunar. I am now sending Saca to take care of the others."

"Understood."

Lupadim, JD, Suzune-chan and Introverr woke up. It was 6:00 AM. The death of Reversa and Herediti was already confirmed. Even so, they couldn't do anything about it; the mission was still top priority. At about 9:00 AM, most of the Anti-MOD organization was marching towards the Anime Discussion Court. They were expecting a dimensional machine in the ADC. They would use it and appear in the real world's ADC. Then, it would be just a matter of brute strength.

"What if Lunar kills us all here? I DON'T WANNA DIEE" – said JD

"Hey, stop with that, the newbies are going to be scared…" – said Introverr

"Lunar can't kill us here. The irregular terrain makes the use of sniper rifles impossible." – said Lupadim

"Oh… that's good… Yeah, safety is good" – said JD

"Hey, what happened with Reversa's ban hammer?" – asked Introverr

"No one knows yet" – replied Lupadim

After that small conversation, all the troops stopped.

"Hey, why did everyone stop?" – said JD

"Apparently, a stranger is blocking the way" – replied one of the soldiers. Right after saying that, they saw about 20 soldiers flying through the sky.

"Hey! Where do I get that flying equipment?" – asked JD

"THEY GOT KICKED BY SACA THE HURRICANE!" – answered one of the soldiers. Everyone began running, except for the units that were specialized in fighting Saca. They were the tornadoes. But still, little by little, the number of tornadoes was diminishing, and the few remaining had ran away.

"Let me handle this" – said Suzune-chan, with a serious face – "I must avenge Reversa-kun by killing all the remaining MODs!"

"Yeah, I think you are the best option" – said Zeanos – "You can go, we will give support if needed"

Suzune-chan was walking towards Saca. They were facing each other, and in a short time, there were only five meters separating them.

"Suzune onee-chan, I don't want to fight you!"

"Silence."

"Gaah, what happened to you, Suzune onee-chan?"

"Stop calling me like that! Sorry, Saca, but I am going to kill you."

"As if you could, Suzune onee-chan!"

After saying that, Saca rushed towards Suzune-chan while spinning her leg, it was so fast that she looked like a hurricane. Suzune held her leg and threw her to the ground.

"Saca, I am fighting for a bigger cause. My motive is infinitely bigger than yours. You can't win this."

"As if nee-chan!"

"My nicknames are getting worse and worse!"

"Listen, nee-chan, Xinil has great expectations of me, I will not disappoint him!"

After saying that, a bullet pierced Saca's heart. It was a bullet from a revolver. They looked to the direction opposite to Saca, and there was Lupadim, holding a revolver.

"LUPADIM! That was a duel! A one versus one duel! You didn't have the right to interrupt it!" – said Suzune

"In a duel, there are always two losers. No one wins anything." – said Lupadim

"But… still…"

"Now there is only Lunar left. Cheers up, our objective is almost done"

After saying that, Lupadim walked away like if nothing happened.


End file.
